


Double Knot

by robinlikeitshot



Series: Surprise! [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Eloping, Family fun, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sequel of Sequel, Wedding, idk if this is actually funny y'all, slight swearing cuz im tired, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlikeitshot/pseuds/robinlikeitshot
Summary: 'You're not getting out of this wedding just because you eloped, Tim'ORTim and Kon get married(tWiCe) and it's cute
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, implied relationships - Relationship
Series: Surprise! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511888
Comments: 25
Kudos: 275





	1. Just Us - & Two Half-Naked Superheroes, Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon was wearing plaid and loose jeans, the ones he’d hastily thrown on when they’d gotten the all-clear from Steph, and the sleeves on Tim’s faded Gotham U sweatshirt that had once belonged to Dick were just a bit too long, but the ex-Robin couldn’t help but think that there was no other way it could have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have spent way too much time researching and editing for a crack fic y'all  
> hope u guys like it, a big thank to all the love given for the last work, all the comments and kudos really motivated me to finish this  
> warnings for like, tooth-rotting fluff  
> Enjoy:)

“They’re just so annoying!” Tim throws his hands up as he finishes his rant, collapsing next to Kon.

Kon, being the caring boyfriend that he is, puts his lover’s head in his lap and pets his soft hair till the red tint starts to leave his face.

“I know, babe, I know,” he tries to murmur soothingly.

Tim sits up, giving him the stink-eye. “Do you really, Kon? Just yesterday, Dick tried to get my measurements!”

“That doesn’t sound so bad-”

“For a wedding dress.” Kon shuts his mouth and Tim drops his head back into his lap.

“It feels like I’m suffocating, you know? They’re so controlling! - and they ask me why I didn’t tell them from the beginning,” he scoffed.

An idea begins to form in Kon’s mind.

“It’s not like it’s their wedding, I mean, I appreciate all the effort they’re trying to put into this, but a big fancy white-wedding was always what my parents wanted for me, and I was just hoping that this could have been different.”

Most of his words are slightly muffled due to his face attempting to become one with Kon’s shirt, but he’s able to discern enough to know to increase the p/s(pets per second).

“What if it could be?” he asks softly.

Tim turns so that Kon can see his pretty blues, paired with an arched brow, reminding him of the first time he’d taken his mask off for him, when they were just two kids trying to figure out what it meant to be heroes.

“We could, if you wanted to, get married before the wedding, the way we want to.”

Tim’s eyes’ shine with something he can’t name, his lips parting. “You’d do that?”

“Well, I know we’re young, but-”

Tim sits up, holding his hand, and again Kon takes a second to marvel at how his manages to almost dwarf the other’s.

“Kon, we’ve been together for almost six years by now. When you asked me to marry you, and I said yes, I meant it.” He punctuates his words with a kiss, lips quirking at the happy noise Kon makes at the back of his throat before pulling away.

“I may not be happy with the way my family has taken over, but in the end when I’d say I do, I’d have meant that too.” He shakes his head, smiling softly. “I love you, Kon. This whole wedding thing…. I want it to be ours.”

“So we're eloping then, right? I’m pretty sure Batman will kill me, though.”

“Probably. You willing to risk it?” Tim grinned at him mischievously, leaning in.

“For you, babe? Anything.” Kon closes the gap, pushing their lips softly together.

*****

Cassie’s ripped shirt keeps falling open as she bends over to bandage Bart’s bleeding knee, drawing the gaze of the blushing minister that looks like she’s barely older than Kon.

His aforementioned fiance is currently in a seemingly heated argument with their speedster, both of them shoving flashcards at each other as they send him sneaky -or at least what they thought were sneaky- looks.

Tim returns Cassie’s smirk with one of his own, shaking his head as Kon accidentally drops the small stack on Bart’s appendage, who hissed at the meta in retaliation. The minister was starting to look a bit light-headed (well, more so than when two teenage billionaires and two superheroes -one dripping blood all over the chapel’s clean floor- walk in on a Tuesday morning asking for a marriage officiant).

“Sh- shall we begin, then?” the woman asked, clearly attempting to assume some form of authority. Cassie smiled at her, getting up and subsequently causing her shirt to fall open again, revealing the special pizza-themed bra she’d worn especially for this occasion. Tim’s heart warmed at the touching gesture.

He turned his head to look for his soon-to-be-husband and ignoring the now openly staring woman and Bart(who was attempting to take his blood-soaked pants off), saw warm blue eyes lock with his, almost beaming at him.

“Yeah,” he murmured, smiling softly back. “We’re ready.”

When the minister didn’t respond, they both walked over to the altar, fingers linked. This seemed to shake the woman out of her stupor, and she hurried over, face almost as red as the disinterested janitor’s broom, which was dutifully mopping the blood from the floor.

Bart gave the man a sheepish grin, before racing over to them just as the minister began speaking.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Tim and Conner,” she began, monotone, as if she was reciting from a textbook. “Today is the beginning of a remarkable journey for this couple.”

Her eyes went to the ceiling as Cassie took her shirt off to help Bart clean the blood from his now pantsless knee. The two lovebirds at the altar began playing footsie with each other as the officiate took another deep breath and valiantly continued.

“They are ready to embark on the next chapter in their lives. We celebrate the love and light evident in their relationship and wish them well on this joyous occasion. Now,” she said, looking around. “If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

A momentary silence occurred, and just as the woman was about to turn back towards the couple, Ra’s al Ghul burst dramatically through the door.

“I obje-!”

Cassie picked him up and, throwing him over her shoulder with a yelp, flew out of the window. The three friends waited patiently for her to return. The minister looked a bit pale.

When Cassie came in twenty seconds later, not looking any worse-for-wear, and gave them a thumbs up and a smile, they turned back towards the altar.

The woman had closed her eyes, muttering in French under her breath. Tim made a mental note to pay her extra once this was all over.

“I now invite the couple to share their vows with one another. The promises that you make today will be the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time.” The minister looked relieved as she finally finished, taking an unconscious step back as Bart starting vibrating in place from excitement.

Tim started first, stepping forward and taking Kon’s hand in his own. “Kon-El,” he declared. Kon shot him a look, sending a furtive look the minister’s way.

“Conner,” he amended, before resuming the speech he had written when he was sixteen and falling apart and holding onto a promise he’d thought would never be fulfilled.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, through thick and thin, through life and death. In my vows, I promise to always love you, because I know it’s one I can hold up. Through every battle, every fight, every single hurt, I’ll love you. My proof is these last six years; we’ve both changed so much. We’ve grown up, gone through hell and back and still found each other again. You were with me through everything, and when I lost you, I felt as if I’d lost myself too.”

Kon gripped his hand harder, blinking tears out of his blue eyes, and Tim shot him a watery smile. Bart sniffled as Cassie patted his arm consolingly, pulling out the pack of tissues she was smart enough to remember to bring along for each of them.

“But I still kept loving you. And when you came back, I knew I was never going to let you go again. And you made sure that I would know you’d never leave me again, would never let me fall again, and I believed you. I believed you when you said you wanted to marry me, and even though sometimes I don’t feel like anyone could, I believe you when you tell me you love me. So, Kon-El, believe me when I say, I cannot wait to marry you.”

Kon reached up, brushing off the tears that had fallen on his cheeks before holding his hand again, rubbing soothing circles into the knuckles. Bart was outright sobbing now, clutching Cassie’s discarded T-shirt like a safety blanket. Tears were streaming down the girl’s face as she pulled the speedster into her lap in order that she might cuddle him better. He happily obliged as they both continued listening to their best friends professing their love for each other.

“Tim.” He took a breath, steadying himself before continuing. “I was created to be invulnerable. To be perfect, to know everything; I was a science experiment. You showed me what it was like to be more than that, to be human. You helped me find out who I was, not Superman’s clone, not Luthor’s brainchild, but just me. Plain old Kon-El.”

Some part of Tim’s mind reminds him that he’ll have to memory wipe the minister, but the rest of him shushes it as he focuses on the feel of Kon’s hand in his and the words of the man he loves.

“But I think the coolest thing is that you loved me for it,” he said softly. Tim’s vision narrowed, focusing on nothing but the blurry figure in front of him, and the occasional sobs that came from Bart’s direction.

“And baby, I was born with invincible skin. But somehow, someway that I will never stop being grateful for, you managed to get underneath it, all the way to my heart. And I trust you to protect it, to keep it safer than any impenetrable fortress could, because even when my body failed me, when I left you,” his breath stuttered, but he kept going. “-you still kept my heart safe, and you kept on loving me through all the trials we went through to get to this moment. Which is why on the day of our marriage, I’d like to ask you if you’d keep it.”

Did Tim mention he’s crying? Because he’s crying, like really fucking hard right now. Cassie throws a wadded up tissue at him.

“Let us proceed,” the minister proclaimed hurriedly, disgruntled after being hit in the face from one of the roses that Bart and Cassie had started pelting at the couple halfway through Kon’s speech.

“Tim and Conner, please join hands.” The couple looked down at their linked hands, then back at the woman. She seemed rather frustrated, and continued quickly in an attempt to finish this debacle as fast as possible.

“Tim, before your friends, do you take Conner as your lawful beloved husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, forever and always?”

Tim’s cheeks hurt from smiling, and taking an unconscious step forward he spoke, “I do.”

“And Conner, do you, before your friends, take Tim as your lawful beloved husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, forever and always?”

Kon grinned at Cassie’s wolf-whistle, before gripping Tim’s hands a little tighter than absolutely necessary, as he promised, “I do.”

“By the power vested in me, I now formally pronounce Tim and Conner as husband and husband. You may now kiss the-”

Too late. They closed the distance between them as the two newlyweds shared their first kiss, robins fluttering around them as Bart released the birds from god knows where.

Drawing away, Tim is immediately accosted by an armful of happy demigoddess. He looks over to his fiance- no, _husband,_ and sees him receiving the same treatment, albeit with a hyperactive speedster instead.

The minister sighed and walked off the altar to, presumably, go do some ministerly things.

Tim almost laughs when he looks at the two of them. Kon’s wearing plaid and loose jeans, the ones he’d hastily thrown on when they’d gotten the all-clear from Steph, and the sleeves on Tim’s faded Gotham U sweatshirt that had once belonged to Dick were just a bit too long, but the ex-Robin couldn’t help but think that there was no other way he would have rather married the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second ch(the formal wedding one with the fam) will hopefully be up soon, im trying to get it out before new years, cuz this is really not something that i want to bring into 2020tbh  
> hope u liked it:)


	2. Just Married!... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladies and gentlemen, I officially present to you Mr. and Mr.” Jason took a deep breath, “Drake-Luthor-Wayne-Kent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo happy new years everyone, uhm, this piece kinda decreased in its crack and rose in its fluff levels??which idk how but i hope u all like it  
> id like to thank everyone who read this story till the end, all the kudos and comments really do mean a lot  
> Enjoy:)

“Timmy, wait, you’re not ready yet!” Dick shrieked as he yanked the boy back into the room.

Tim sighed as he was pulled to the make-up covered dressing table, around which his siblings waited to absorb him into their makeshift slumber party.

Damian slithered up to him, stabbing at his eyelids with kajal, while Cass snatched his hand up to work on his nails. Jason threw a tie at his face, making Damian mess up, which he hated, so he jumped on his older brother, who he also hated, katana drawn.

Steph used the commotion as a distraction to slip a condom in his suit pocket, winking at him as she slipped away to go help with the decorations(at this point the wedding cake was probably going to be purple, but hey, a small price to pay for stalling the Batman so your best friend who so also happens to be his son can go elope with his other best friend), leaving Tim bright red and stammering.

“Guys, the ceremony doesn’t start for like, two hours. Why do I have to get ready now?” he protested.

Dick grinned evilly. “Oh, Timmy, the ceremony has been postponed! For another three hours! Which means that we still have plenty of time…!”

Tim thought he looked about ready to start cackling. Steph accidentally dropped the green eyeshadow palette behind him, the dust rising around him like a knock-off version of Scar from The Lion King but without the scar and also not a lion.

“And trust me. We’re going to be needing _all_ of it.”

Tim felt the hope at seeing his husband at the altar slowly yet surely dwindle, at the man’s terrible words, when someone started putting _gel_ in his hair, which, no, he left such things behind years ago, and he fought valiantly, yet it was inevitably futile.

As multiple hands continued to poke and prod him, and Tim finally accepted his fate as a doll for the next few hours, he couldn’t help but wonder how his cloneboy was doing.

*****

His cloneboy was doing, quite frankly, terribly.

“Now that you’ve married, it’s time for me to give you the Talk.” This was not happening. At the very least Clark looked almost as uncomfortable as Kon felt.

“Clark, you really don’t have to do this-”

“No, Kon. I know I haven’t always been the best father, but-” he leaned in then, putting his hand on Conner’s shoulder, forcing him to stare into his deep, soulful, well-meaning eyes. “well, it’s Kent tradition for the dad to help their son know what to expect on their wedding night.”

Holy fuck. “And I know that Lex probably hasn’t taken out the time to discuss this with you-” No. No fucking way was this happening.

The problem here was, Conner’s never really been all that good at lying. So when he opens his mouth to tell Clark that, no, it was fine, yes Lex had really been stepping up lately, and that he could make his way out the door to go help Jon with his flower girl dress(he had squealed so excitedly when he’d seen it, Kon was almost overcome with the amount Childish Joy the kid was emoting. And that was before he’d told the kid he’d get to be with his best friend -and secret boyfriend, it’s like painfully obvious you guys come on- too) so that Kon could proceed with throwing up in the nearest garbage receptacle, but the Good Honest Country Boy™ in him stops him and what actually comes out is this.

“We’ve already sex, Clark,” he blurts out.

“ಠ_ಠ.” Clark’s eyes had popped open comically. Then they started to narrow as he began to recall all those times that he’d caught Kon and Tim in bed together and realize that they were definitely _not_ perfectly innocent sleepovers.

They began to turn red and that’s when Kon decided to intervene in order that the wedding wouldn’t go up in flames(literally).

“Hey, is that the music playing?” he laughed nervously. “Well, I shouldgetgoingseeyoulaterbye!”

Running out of the room, he was then stopped by his tiny brother. Letting Jon place flowers in his hair so that he may, in the words of thirteen-year-old child, look like a ‘pretty pretty princess,’ and after looking in the mirror, Kon could admit that he did look pretty sweet with the blooms matching his new dark red suit.

“Conner!” Kon turned, finding Lois hurrying towards him in a long red dress that she had scrunched up in her hands so she could walk properly.

“Mhm?” he asked nonchalantly while he tried not to stare at her high heels. Even _Tim_ couldn’t pull off eight-inch high heels, and there wasn’t a lot that his man couldn’t pull off.

“Ma wanted me to give you this,” she said after giving Jon a hug, making sure not to crush any of the flowers that covered his dress, somehow not out of breath. “She’s still helping supervise the decorations so our guests don’t end up throwing up purple by the time the bride walks down the aisle.”

“Eggplant,” he corrected absent- mindedly, before blinking and shrugging. It was a valid concern.

He turned his attention to the object that she was holding out to him, almost gasping as if he was a Victorian milkmaid finding out that the stableboy she had been having unseemly relations with was actually a prince who had sought after her as a means to achieve a semblance of normality in his exhaustingly extravagant life.

The object that had elicited this rather incessant metaphor was a pair of dazzlingly beautiful blue earrings that seemed almost to sparkle in the light coming from the Manor’s tall windows.

“Are these…” he trailed off, picking them up off their velvet cushion to hold them up, admiring the silver tendrils that trailed up the sapphire stones in the center.  
“They’re Ma’s,” Lois explained. “They were her mother’s and she’d worn them on her wedding day. She wanted you to have them.”

“Oh wow,” he breathed. He held them up to his ears, turning to the mirror to see them sway this way and that before coming to a halt.

“Pretty pretty _pretty_ princess,” Jon confirmed, mouth agape. Kon laughed, ruffling his hair before putting them in. He turned to Lois again, who showed him a picture of the matching blue necklace Ma had given her for her and Clark’s wedding.

“It was almost a hundred years, and we had to get it polished before the ceremony. But it’s the most beautiful little thing now, and I’ve given it to Tim to borrow for today so you two match,” she said, smiling at him with cherry red lips.

Giving her a thank-you hug, and then actually saying thank-you, he heard the music start up again, in the tune that he knew was _actually_ supposed to be his cue, and the sound of footsteps.

“Hey, I think Clark’s coming so I’m gonna book it. See you there?”

“Yeah yeah,” Lois laughed, adjusting the ribbon’s on Jon’s basket. “What’d he do this time?”

“Found out that Tim and I had s-” a glance at the kid- “intercourse before our engagement.”

“You had intercourse before your _engagement_!” Kon’s hearing picked up Clark’s wail from outside the door.

“Wedding! Wedding, f-frick, I gotta run Lois, hold him up for me?” he shouted over his shoulder as he power-walked to the door (the pants didn’t really allow for much flexibility).

Lois sent him a thumbs-up, sending Jon to his distraught father. Safe in the knowledge that the entirety of Clark's thoughts would direct to needing to coo at his dressed-up son, Kon made his way to the gardens where the wedding would take place.

He found Steph, looking a bit harried, amending a few of the seating arrangements.

 _ _“__ Dick, how the fuck did I forget Dick,” she was muttering underneath her breath tapping a chewed- up pencil against her notepad.

“You didn’t,” he said, and she startled, looking up with slightly crazed eyes. “Dick’s the best man, remember.”

She looked at him. She blinked. She took a long sip from the coffee cup in her hand. Looking a bit closer, he was pretty sure that the substance was not in fact, coffee, as was his first impression, but most definitely tequila.

“That makes the whole Stephanie seating mixup make so much more sense,” she sighed, rubbing her temples.

He gently took her notepad from her. If she was referring to herself in third-person, she really must be exhausted. “Go inside and catch a break, Steph. Ma can handle these. Besides, you might need to save the groom from ninjas, you never know,” he joked.

“Do _not_ jinx it,” she growled. “I’ve placed Impulse and Wonder Girl as border control, and I will personally beat Ra’s ass into the ground if he’s even able to get past their defense.” She looked scary, hands balled up into fists as if daring the Demon Head to even try and fuck up this wedding. He took a tiny step back.

“Right, so I should get situated at the altar, but I’ll make sure to hand this-” he waved the notebook- “to Ma. You just go make sure Tim is ready, alright?” Ok, so screw him, he’s concerned. Steph looks about ready to punch the next person who makes a comment about the catmint.

“Yeah, ok.” After waving goodbye to her, Kon quickly found Ma, and thanking her for her gift after she complimented how well the sapphires complimented his tie, he handed her the notepad, which she cheerfully accepted.

“You get going to the front, dear, according to the timetable- oh, what a nice purple color - ahem, Tim is set to walk down the aisle in exactly five minutes. Ooh, that’s cutting it a bit close, isn’t it? Well, we’ll certainly manage. _ _”__

She waved him along, telling him to get to his station and she’d sit down in just a few minutes anyway Kon really I’m not that old yet.

Letting up, he gave her one last hug before making his way over to where Dick and Jason were standing at the altar. Kon was rather surprised that the man had the qualifications, but upon further questioning, Jason only made a flippant remark about, “Assassins, ya know.” No, Kon did not know, and nor did he want to.

But they hadn’t wanted anyone else to officiate, especially with such a large amount of undercover superheroes attending.

“Hello Kon,” Dick said (shouted), smile so huge it almost rivaled the Joker. Jason looked at him distastefully, before turning to Kon and Nodding at him. He felt a bit out of his depth as he attempted to initiate the Nod back at him. Jason squinted before shaking his head, turning to survey the crowd that was just seating while blowing his lock of white hair out of his face. Kon felt Devastated.

“So you know how long Timmy’s going to be?” he asked (squealed).

 _ _“__ Uh, Ma said it was just a few more minutes. He should be coming down at any time now.”

And that’s when the music began playing. Everyone’s heads turned to where the doors to the yard had opened as if by some magical force (we all know it’s you, Alfred).

Steph walked out first, looking a lot less pale, an exuberant smile on her face as she skipped down the aisle in her short purple(eGgPlAnt) dress. Following her, Cass wafted down the rolled out fabric like she was floating, her poufy black dress contrasting the red of the pillow she was holding the rings on.

Behind them, Jon and Dami, one grinning as bright as the sun in Metropolis, the other as red as Ma’s home-grown tomatoes. Their arms linked, they walked down the aisle, Jon flinging petals in the air with a bit more force than was probably appropriate, managing to get most of it on the guests, while Damian seemed to be launching the flowers into the aisle in front of him with great speed and accuracy. It was cute. Dick squeed.

But Kon doesn’t think that anything was cuter than seeing his husband at the end of the aisle, blushing lightly, blue eyes sparkling bright enough to rival the jewel at his neck. And that’s where Batman comes in.

He takes Tim’s arm, beginning to walk down the aisle with an excruciatingly slow pace, glaring at Kon the whole while. The music seemed to halt and shiver with every step. The groom gulped. Jason grinned.

When Batman finally reached the altar, he unglued his teeth, before muttering, “Congratulations.” The crowd gasped like a Victorian milkmaid finding out that the stableboy she had been having unseemly relations with was actually a prince who had sought after her as a means to- you know what, never mind.

Kon grasped Tim’s hands in his as Bruce walked to the side, smiling at him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, you have all been invited here today to witness the (re)union of Tim Drake-Wayne and Kon-El Luthor-Kent,” Jason began, his drawl reaching to the ends of the seated guests as they all hushed.

“Our host thanks you for coming to celebrate the marriage of these two idiots in love.” Dick kicked him. Tim and Kon kept on staring into each other’s eyes, completely oblivious.

Jason sobered up as he continued. “Most of you here already know their story, one of hardships and trials, of deaths and of loss. You know how they’ve overcome numerous hurdles to be able to be here today, and we congratulate them and wish them well in their future… relations.” Dick kicked him again as Kon realized why Steph had had him stand next to the man.

He hurriedly continued, leaning as he tried to keep the weight off the leg that his brother had kicked while sending him a dirty look.

“If anyone has cause to object to this union, you can keep your mouth shut and get the fuck out.”

Dick didn’t do anything this time as Steph smiled approvingly. Somewhere, far, far away from Gotham, Ra’s al Ghul was getting his ass beat by three hundred mechanical remote controlled robins. Tim and Babs shared a conspiratorial grin.

“Tim, do you take Kon to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

Tim smiled dopily. “I do.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the amount of Love those two were exuding. For a moment, he wondered where in the crowd Roy was, before he turned to the clone.

“Kon, do you take Tim to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” he replied firmly, even though he felt like shaking when he saw Wonder Woman crying. From goddess tears did the grass grow, well, till Alfred cut it again, of course (how the man managed to keep the whole place upkept Kon couldn’t even fathom).

“Bring the rings, please,” Jason said politely, and Cassandra walked up with the rings in hand. The crowd gave a muted cheer as they slid them on each other, muted because Batman was literally right there.

Kon’s was a thick silver band that ended in the shape of a little robin, which had its wing wrapped around a bright red ruby. Tim winked at him as his deft fingers slipped it on. Tim’s was a lot simpler in comparison, but the man absolutely adored it the second he’d laid his eyes on it. It was golden and shaped like a piece of hay that had been tied in a loop, extracting multiple ‘awws‘ from the audience(or at least, the ones that didn’t know that Lex was the one who’d helped Kon make it as an apology for not being able to attend) as Jason pronounced them husband and husband.

Damian was about to scoff, before seeing Jon’s open- mouthed awe, and deciding to hold his hand instead. The boys blushed as they turned back to the ceremony, though upon realizing that the two were kissing looked back at each other, before looking away again with red faces. Ah, young love.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I officially present to you Mr. and Mr.,” Jason took a deep breath, “Drake-Luthor-Wayne-Kent!”

Everyone clapped as the music started playing again. Kon gave Tim another peck on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around his waist, walking down the aisle.

“How we doing,” he whispered.

“I need coffee. Now.” he murmured, smile still plastered on as he beamed at the guests.

Kon laughed, tugging Tim up into his arms as he hovered off the ground, flying him down the rest of the path as he held him close while leaving the crowd tittering behind them. “I’m pretty sure Steph ordered the extra-coffee cake just for you, darling.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Kon could tell Tim was completely serious, but he decided to dip him first.

The boy fairly shrieked, clinging on to the lapels of Kon’s suit before he began laughing as well.

“What- what was that for?”

“Hey, you said adrenaline makes you less tired,” he joked. Tim had technically said that to him, but it was on the tail end of three days with no sleep, a close estimate of 216 coffee cups( and they were all ventis too) and an exact number of eighteen near-death encounters, so Kon hadn’t really taken it to heart.

Which is why he doesn’t expect Tim to sit up in his arms from where he’s flying to the reception area, pulling him to a stop. He looks at him confusedly before Tim snags his sleeve, tugging him closer till they’re pressed up against each other.

“You know another way to increase adrenaline?” his husband asks coyly, looking up at him underneath his long lashes. Kon swallowed.

“Your room?”

“My room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand, were finished!  
> congrats if u made it to the end cuz wow this was longer than i expected  
> if u want to smack me in the face with prompts or just yell at me in general about tim, pls feel free  
> have a happy new year y'all:)


End file.
